Battle on Both Fronts Directors Cut
by Phantom4223
Summary: Re-Release of Battle on Both Fronts with added content. Danny's world is underattack by the biggest ghost army known to man, lead by Vlad with asperations of taking over the world. Rated for Language and Death.
1. This Will Not End Well

Hello everyone and welcome to the re-done, or directors cut, or re-imagining of "Battle on Both Fronts." I hope to attract new people as well as please the old with my extended and renewed version of my story which, do to my own laziness and overall incompetence as a writer, wasn't all it could be. So I hope that you enjoy and have a good time reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, characters, places, locations or names. Although it would be sweet if I did.

Chapter One

"This Will Not End Well."

The doors of Casper High blew open as if from an explosion as teenagers' and teachers alike all came flying out in a massive stampede screaming and yelling. School was finally over and that meant that it was time to have fun. Danny, Sam and Tucker came out behind the crowd, stopping for a moment to take in the wonderful sight of the open town, their playground for the next three months.

"Well, shall we ditch this godforsaken place for a summer of slacking, laziness and three wonderful months of getting nothing done whatsoever? Tucker asked.

"I couldn't have said it better my self." Sam responded.

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked his friends "My place after dinner, movies all night, sleep most of the day away then repeat?"

"Sounds like paradise" Tucker said. "Six thirty?"

"Sounds good." Danny and Sam replied in unison.

The three friends when their separate ways at the corner each going home with thoughts of their own ideal summer plans. Danny's mind was blissfully miles away with thoughts of spending hours on end with his friends, with no responsibilities other than the occasional ghost battle, when he started to approach his own house however, those pleasant thoughts went sour very quickly. The sounds of power tools, construction equipment, and yelling of thumbs caught under hammers were very apparent as Danny arrived at his home, and knew his parents were inventing a new gadget that could kill ghosts, and their own son with out them realizing it.

Coming to the front door Danny slowly turned the knob and slid open the door tiptoeing his way inside doing his best to make a noise. Sadly for him, all his efforts were going into making sure that he didn't put his feet down hard, causing him to forget about the squeaky floor board in front of the stairs where his dad accidentally blown a hole through the ceiling of the lab, and replaced the board with chewing gum and tossing a rug over it. Although the squeak was barley loud enough for Danny's ears to register it, Jack and Maddie Fenton were at the top of the stairs before Danny could react.

"Danny!" Jack shouted proudly and with excitement. "You have to come check out the new weapon for fighting Ghosts your mother and I have been working on."

"Sorry Dad, I gotta go up and work on some homework. You know Lancer." Danny laughed nervously while slowly working his way up the stairs, trying to put as much room between himself and the lab as possible.

"But wasn't today your last day of school Sweetie?" Maddie asked her very nervous looking son.

"Well yes, but you see…uh…" Danny trailed off looking deep inside himself for any sort of excuse to run up to his room as fast as he could. "Uhh well…the thing is………I wet my self! I have to go change!"

Danny took off up the stairs as fast as he could, face beet red at his excuse. Jack and Maddie just looked after their son with puzzled looks on their faces until Maddie turned to Jack.

"I told you he comes from your side of the family more than mine, he has your hair, your nose and your bladder control."

"Well I donno about…" Jack began and then he stopped, looked down and turned around with his hands in front of his pants then turned to the stairs himself.

"Be right back!"

Danny reached his room and tossed his backpack in the corner. Jumping into his bed and looked up at his ceiling, closing his eyes and started thinking about all the fun that he was going to be having with Tucker and Sam over the summer, which quickly replaced the thoughts of his parents new weapons and wetting his pants. As sleep started to move in and darkness took over, the last thing he imagined was himself and Sam in the park, walking along the path in the dark moonless night.

A quick and sharp yell from his mother downstairs calling him for dinner quickly woke Danny up from his dreams. Feeling groggy and very out of it, Danny sat up looking at the clock.

"Well, that's one way to kill three hours." Danny slowly sat up from his bed feeling slightly dizzy then, with a moment of hesitation to get control of his body again, started his decent downstairs to dinner.

Discovering dinner was only microwavable T.V. Dinners was not the best thing for Danny to wake up too, but it was food and he was hungry.

"Sorry about the dinner everyone." Maddie said "Your father and I have been hard at work and we lost track of time."

"I offered to make some dinner in the Fenton Oven" Jack said

"Jack, the Fenton Oven is a unsafe nuclear powered microwave that nearly blew our house up because you put metal in it." Maddie replied.

"But it can slow roast a chicken fast!" Jack responded proudly.

Both teenagers were oblivious to the conversation, Jazz nose in a book and Danny lost in his dream world that he had been so rudely interrupted from. It even took him a moment for him to realize his mother was talking to him.

"Sorry what mom?" Danny asked.

"I asked if you wanted to hear about our new invention" Maddie replied.

"Oh yeah, sure." Danny replied, figuring one way or another he was going to see it, and might as well figure out how to avoid it now rather than while fighting it in his Ghost form later.

"Well you see, first off its caused an awful lot of waste. We have created a new garbage shoot in the lab that goes into the sewers to use as testing grounds and as a waste receptacle. But you see the really great thing about them is….."

Maddie was cut off by a series of alarms and bells going off. Jazz, Maddie and Danny all covered their ears and yelled at Jack to turn off the alarms. Jack, however, was not phased at all by the blaring sirens or whistles going off in the house. He was to busy with his dinner, almost eating the entire thing in one bite. Pausing for a moment to digest he looked at his confused and upset family with a upturned eyebrow until he realized what was going on.

"MADDIE! GHOSTS!" Jack tried as he jumped from the table. Running down to the lab the alarms turned off. Rushing back up stairs he grabbed his children and tossed them into the basement.

"Don't worry kids! We got this placed wired so no ghosts will be able to get you down here!"

Jack slammed the door shut and pushing several buttons on the keypad outside the door. Danny walked up to it and tried to open it only to get a shock from the anti-ghost technology in the door. Jazz tried only to find it locked. Danny went ghost and attempted to phase through the walls of the room, only finding each one impossible to get through.

"Well looks like I'm sitting this one out." Danny said to his sister while returning to his human form.

"Well this will give us time to talk!" Jazz said with excitement in her voice.

Danny could only raise an eyebrow and frown at the idea.

Several hours later Danny was banging his head on the floor while Jazz continued to talk about how depressed Danny apparently was, even through he didn't know about it. To much stress from fighting ghosts apparently. Jazz stopped and gave him a dirty look when she relized he wasn't listening then quickly changed the subject.

"So you ask your friend Sam your in love with out yet?"

Danny, startled by the question accidentally hit his head harder then he meant on the floor.

"wait what?"

Before jazz could reply Danny's ghost sense went off.

"So much for ghost free room." Danny said raising his arms. "Goin' Ghost"

Two circles of white light surrounded Danny and changed him into his dark jumpsuit. Grabbing Jazz, Danny flew into the back of the lab, turning them invisible at the same time. Searching for the ghost, Danny and Jazz witnessed the Ghost Portal's doors get ripped open and ghost start pouring out. As the ghosts exited the ghost zone at an alarming rate all Danny and Jazz could do is sit and hide as an army of massive proportion entered their world. When Walker, Skulker and Vlad all came out at the same time, and all the ghosts bowed to them at once with the wave of Vlads hand, the same thoughts came to both brother and sisters minds at the same time.

"_This will not end well."_

So Chapter 1 re-done. I think its much better and I think that will make the story overall better too. I have removed the original story now from FanFiction, and will now update this as if it's a new story because after writing this I would rather people think that it was something new rather than see this, then read the old and go wow, that sucks what the hell? So yeah, read, review if you don't mind or at least send some sort of physic message to me saying it was moderately good and are looking forward to the next chapter with a tiny bit of anticipation. Also to compare how much is being changed from the original, the first chapter of the original was four pages long, this is six. So I hope that those extra two pages are good!

-P4223


	2. Going out with a Bang

-1Hello everyone, Welcome to Chapter Two. I hope that those of you who have read chapter one and enjoyed it are pleased to see this and excited to continue on with a story that some of you already know. Oh, and I forgot to add this in the first chapter, this story takes place before Phantom Planet. All other episodes have happened, but there are events in Phantom Planet that have clearly not happened in this story. (I don't want to say what for those who haven't seen it. I personally hate being spoiled.) So enjoy chapter two.

Chapter 2

_Going out with a Bang_

Sam stood on top of a large hill looking over Amity Park. Sitting under a large Oak tree and gazing up at the stars which could be seen much better now that they were away from the bright lights of the city. She looked at the big tree and saw a heart carved in the tree with the letters "D" and "S" followed by "Best Friends Forever." Sam remembered the day she and Danny had flown out here for a picnic and he had carved those letters into the tree locking their friendship in the eternal bond of tree bark forever. Sam felt the groves under her fingers feeling a warm and happy feeling deep inside of her. As if right on cue Tuckers voice cut through the air like a knife and Sam quickly woke up from her dream on the hill.

Sitting up in her bed she groaned and picked up her phone, seeing Tuckers picture in the screen and hearing his voice repeat over and over. "Hey Sam. Hey Sam" She flipped the phone open and moved it to her head.

"When on Earth did you get my phone to change it to that annoying ring tone?" She asked in a dry yet angry way.

"Today during lunch. You went to the bathroom and I saw it sticking out of your bag. If you listen closely I think you can hear Dash in the background."

"Wow that's exactly what I need. A phone with your voice and his to brighten my mood when ever anyone calls me." Sam said laying out the sarcasm. "You already know I hate the phone."

"Don't worry, it only plays that when I call." Tucker said. "Hey when are you going to Danny's?"

"I donno I fell asleep, what time is it now?" Sam asked trying to come back to reality from her odd yet wonderful dream.

"Its 'bout quarter to six, early I know but I'm bored." Tucker said.

Sam closed her eyes tight, rubbing her temple in an attempt to find a way to care about her friends predicament, but the rude awaking she received made sympathy harder and harder to find.

"Well, why don't you walk here, by then it will be six, then we can hang for a few minutes then walk to Danny's. It should be pretty close then." Sam offered.

"Sounds good, see ya in ten." Tucker said hanging up the phone.

Sam pulled the phone from her ear and started clicking through the settings to remove that wretched ring-tone from her phone went it went off again.

"Hey Sam, Hey Sam, Hey Sam," Tuckers voice echoed from the tiny speaker.

"What?!" Sam answered the phone with practically breaking it in half.

"Just wanted to give you another hit of that before you delete it like I know you were about too." Tucker said.

Hanging up her phone Sam went to the settings and deleted Tuckers ring-tone, and set her phone down. Sam sat on her bed, and put her head in her hands. Despite being groggy, half awake, confused, and tired about what was going on in her life she smiled and even let a chuckle out. She smiled as she got up and headed downstairs while thinking,

_"Its comforting to know that some things will never change."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Jazz watched as ghosts continued to exit the Ghost Zone and all seem to take orders from Vlad, Skulker or Walker.

"Danny you have to do something." Jazz whispered, with a touch of fear in her voice.

"There are way to many of them. All I'm going to do is get my butt handed to me." Danny replied.

"Well we have to do something." Jazz responded.

Danny looked around the Lab for anything that could help them. There wasn't much. In fact he had been so distracted by Jazz's psycho-babble and all his worse enemies coming out too destroy his world that he hadn't noticed that the room was surprisingly bare. All he could see was the portal, a large hole in the ground which must have been that new disposal his mother was talking about, and a bunch of crates, several of which he was hiding behind.

"Why is the Lab so empty?" Danny asked his sister.

"Dad said that all their weapons and gagets have been put into the new weapon or torn apart for spare parts.

"Well were is this new weapon?" Danny asked. "Wouldn't this be a prime field test?"

"I don't know, Dad must have taken it with him and mom." Jazz responded.

Looking around Danny didn't see anything that would help him, that is until he looked right under his nose.

"Raw Ectoplasm Residue." Danny read. "Warning explosive."

Danny smiled as he saw several crates all reading the same thing. He grabbed Jazz's arm and turned her intangible.

"Now don't move or else you will turn tangible again." Danny said to his sister. One look into her eyes said she understood. Danny jumped up into the pile of crates looking over the large group of Ghosts standing in the Lab.

"Hey everyone, if I knew you were all coming I would have cleaned up more." Danny said to the large group.

The group of Ghosts all turned toward Danny and aimed whatever weapons they had, weather it be a ghost weapon or simply their hands. Vlad stepped in front and held up his hand and all the ghosts laid down their arms.

"Why Daniel so nice of you to show up." Vlad said. "Although a little earlier than I expected."

"Earlier?" Danny asked. "Your in my house."

"Ah, true. But never-the-less, its good that you are here to witness the beginning of the end."

"End of what?" Danny asked.

"The rein of man over the human world." Vlad responded. "Now it is time for the Ghost to take over the human world."

"Really? Your plan is to take over the world and the best phrase for that is "The rein of man over the human world"." Danny responded attempting to sound like Vlad when he repeated Vlads plan..

"Make fun of me all you want boy but you have seen the end of this world." Vlad responded angrily.

"Well then I suppose that the last thing that I should I do in it is go out with a bang huh?" Danny asked with a smile on his face.

Danny raised his arm up and his hand light up with a bright green light as a ball of ectoplasmic energy formed in his hand. Vlad held up his own arm, a square shield forming in front of it in order to block Danny's attack although it never came. Danny smiled at Vlad as he lowered his arm down and fired the blast straight down into the four creates below him, igniting everyone with a colossal explosion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tucker arrived it was nearly six and with a half hour to kill and nothing to do the twenty minute wait seemed like a few hours as the bored teens flipped through one thousand channels of Sam's Super Cable hookup finding nothing on. When twenty after finally came around Sam and Tucker were both excited to finally be able to start the short walk to Danny's large and odd looking house.

Although they were used to seeing the Fenton's move quickly and be paranoid about any sort of Ghost movement when Sam and Tucker were nearly run over by the Fenton RV when Jack and Maddie passed them, they knew something was up. Arriving at Danny's house and finding the Ghost Shield up didn't help much either. Although getting in the house was easy enough. For as protective as Jack and Maddie where against Ghosts they had forgotten to lock the front door when they took off in the RV. The house seemed completely empty, odd for a house which was normally so full of action and life.

"Think he's upstairs?" Tucker asked.

An explosion then rocked the entire house and the basement door flew off the hinges flying across the house, narrowly missing Sam and Tucker.

"Try down." Sam responded as they two Teens rushed to the stair well.

Entering the lab was slightly disorienting for both Teens due to the fact that the explosion had destroyed the integrity of the stairs and they clasped under their weight. From their forced hiding spot under the rubble of the stairs they watched as the smoked cleared and Vlad, Skulker and Walker could be seen protected from the blast underneath a shield Vlad had extended from his previous one in time to protect the three of them. All the other ghosts had been vaporized by Danny's amazing explosion.

Vlad lowered his shield and walked over to the unconscious Danny lying on the ground back in his human form. Although he survived being in the center of a huge explosion wasn't exactly easy for the Ghost-boy. Vlad picked him up by his collar and handed him over to Walker.

"Take him to our lab." Vlad said with a grin. "Looks like we get to start phase two earlier than we had expected."

Walker took Danny over his shoulder and flew into the Ghost Zone.

"Skulker, how many Ghosts are prepared to move into the city?"

"With this battalion destroyed by that blast the Ghost-boy managed to put a dent into our current numbers, but a small dent at that. Between your portal and the natural ones around this town we are looking at about, ninety-five hundred by sun up tomorrow." Skulker responded checking his wrist computer.

"Well then, Phase One will begin then, short handed or not." Vlad responded.

Vlad and Skulker flew out the charred door of the Fenton's former lab as the three teens kept hidden away.

Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two. Review if you like, or just pass on the word of the story. Either or. I will have chapter three ready for Friday hopefully. I might be late with chapter four on Monday however because of a celebration of sorts of my birth so if I miss a day please don't kill me. J

P4223


	3. Authors Note

Im afraid to say that due to a power surge and its terrible effect on my computer harddrive all drafts, old chapters and new chapters of any of my stories have been deleted, along with my collection of DP episodes and previously saved fanfictions, and with the death of my harddrive and its contents so does my ambition to continue the story. I thank everyone who read and reviewed my stories and apologize that it had to end like this, if the show was still on maybe I would be to into it but im afraid other projects need to be worked on.

Thanks, Phantom4223


End file.
